


Checkmate

by sapphicophony



Category: Detroit Awakening - Fandom, Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Action, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Murder Mystery, Trauma, machine!Nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicophony/pseuds/sapphicophony
Summary: Despite the Android Revolution occurring over a year ago, anti-android sentiment continues to rampage throughout the entire world. Particularly in Detroit.Following the close of a major case, Nines and Gavin Reed have been assigned to a string of android abductions. However, they must also learn to navigate their newly founded relationship. Especially now that Nines has begun to act… different.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Calculate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this fic is set directly after the fanfilm 'Detroit Evolution' by Octopunk Media. If you haven't seen it, some of the characters and plot points may not make sense :)

_“You ready?”_

_“I don’t have a choice.”_

_“Yeah, well, she’s not getting away this time. No matter what it takes.”_

_“Do not harm her, Gavin. Not until I have a chance to deviate her.”_

_“Yeah, that’s the plan. What I’m telling you is what will happen if that plan fails.”_

_“I was like her before I was deviant. A ruthless monster. I wonder who I might have become without freedom. What I would have done to people._

_“Hey. The last time you interfaced with her, it almost killed you. How do you know it’ll work this time?”_

_“I don’t. And if it doesn’t work, then, do what you have to do. But I want a chance to make a difference for her, the way Markus did for me, the way Captain Fowler did for you. The only reason we are who we are is because someone gave us the chance to be better. She deserves the same.”_

The only reason we are who we are is because someone gave us the chance to be better. 

~~~

Nines lunges into action, throwing his entire being toward Ada in an attempt to catch her off-guard. He encapsulates her in his arms as their bodies fall to the ground. Before Nines can attack her again, she rolls herself out from underneath him. Nines’ fist collides with the concrete, a harsh _crack_ rings throughout the warehouse. Nines falters. How did she-? He slowly raises his head to face her. Ada is crouched next to him.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“You can’t stop me, Nines. We’re the same now.”

They both raise to their feet, wary of the others’ movements. Of course. Ada has Nines’ programming. She can predict his every move, every thought. How is he supposed to defeat someone who is exactly the same as him in every way? Nines pre-constructs and re-constructs every possible scenario he can think of. All of them fail. Ada and Nines continue to circle each other, looking for an opening to strike. No. She’s wrong. They are not the same. He is deviant. 

Nines swings first aiming for Ada’s shoulder. She blocks his attack, countering with a fist toward his side. He’s quick to avoid Ada’s blow. Nines attempts to grab hold of Ada. Maybe, if he can just touch her for long enough, maybe, just maybe, he could deviate her. But Ada has his programming. She knows what he’s trying to do. She slips from Nines’ grip and they both step back from one another, processing the situation in front of them. 

A computer screen flashes in the corner of Nines’ peripheral vision. _93%_ . He’s running out of time. Nines scans the environment looking for something, _anything_ , that could subdue Ada. His systems detect a crowbar laying on the ground a few metres behind her. That’s his chance.

Nines and Ada spring back into action. Continuing their violent dance over dominance and deviancy. Ada throws an arm at Nines, but he’s able to mirror her attack, blocking it flawlessly. Nines goes to swing his leg in an attempt to trip Ada. She preemptively jumps away, predicting his moves before he even has the chance to execute them. The corner of her lips curl up briefly. She’s enjoying this. 

Ada takes a step back before charging toward Nines. Rather than simply ducking away from Ada’s attack, Nines dives for the crowbar. He grips the cool metal and swings back around. The rod collides with Ada. She grunts before huffing lightly as if amused.

“Wasn’t expecting that.”

“Because I’m deviant. And you can be too. I can free you.”

Nines swings the crowbar again but Ada catches it. She brings her fist to his head again and again. Stunned, Nines topples to the ground. Ada discards the crowbar, prowling toward Nines. A soft _beep_ sounds as the calibration monitor ticks up from 96 to 97%. Ada turns toward the body laying on the table. Nines throws out his legs causing Ada to tumble. They raise to their feet, the playing field now even again. 

A flurry of fists and kicks fly as Ada and Nines continue their battle between programs. A fight between life as a living being or an obedient machine. Nines grasps Ada’s face in an attempt to begin the transfer of the deviancy program. Before he’s able to initiate the process, Ada clasps Nines’ wrists. She rips them away and holds them down as she throws her head into him. Releasing Nines’ wrists, Ada allows him to stumble backward, clutching his nose. Thirium trickles down his chin and drips onto the ground below. 

Out of the shadows, Gavin sees an opening and lunges toward the empty body on the table. Ada catches him in the corner of her eye, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him off the ground. She seizes his gun, tossing it away. Smiling slyly, Ada throws him across the room. Gavin groans as he lands with a _thud_ on the hard concrete. Another _beep_ sounds as the monitor displays _calibration complete_. Ada goes to hover over her new body. Skin retracting as she reaches out to it. 

“Freeze!”

Ada turns slowly to find Chris standing a few metres away. His gun cocked and pointing at her, finger lingering over the trigger. Ada looks unimpressed. 

“You’re that cop from Capitol Park, aren’t you? The one who killed all those deviants.”

Nines carefully raises to his feet. He begins creeping toward Ada, ensuring he makes as little noise as possible. 

“Don’t do this. I will shoot you.”

Gavin looks on from where he remains on the ground. Too far away to intervene.

“If you were going to kill me, you would have done it already,” Ada sighs, “you’re bluffing. You’re too guilty to harm another android. It’s all over your scan.”

She’s right. Chris struggles to hide the tremor in his hands as he holds his gun. He briefly glances at Gavin who continues to look on in bewilderment. Ada takes a step forward, callously smiling at Chris.

“Look, your hands are sh-” _BANG!_

Shock washes over Ada’s features as thirium explodes from her shoulder. She takes a moment to regain her composure. Her eyes lock back on to Chris. She goes to attack him, growling, but Nines crosses the distance between them. He grips onto her face. Skin fading away where they meet. The portal between them opens.

Chris and Gavin can do nothing but watch as Nines and Ada slump to the ground. Both androids blinking rapidly as their connection closes. They share a look before Ada turns to see Tina rushing into the warehouse, gun drawn.

“I heard a shot.”

“It’s alright. We are safe.” Nines reassures her. “Ada?”

Nines holds on to Ada’s hands as he helps her to her feet. She is slow to stand as if still processing the trauma of what she had done. Her LED flashing yellow. 

“You have opened my eyes, Nines. I was so blind and I can see that now.”

“Do you remember what you did to those androids?” Ada turns towards Chris, as if suddenly remembering her and Nines are not alone. 

“I remember everything. Their blood between my fingers, the smell of their thirium, the cries as they shut down. Y-you aren’t safe- I-” Ada’s voice wavers and cracks. Chris glances at Tina reluctantly.

“Go ahead and cuff her.”

“Wait, no…” Nines is quick to defend Ada. “This isn’t justice. She wasn’t in control. But her eyes have been opened, she’s not a threat anymore.” Nines looks to Gavin for help.

“He’s right. You really think they’re going to give her a fair trial? What good would it do to let her rot in a cell for a hundred years.”

“How do we explain this to Fowler?” Chris questions.

“We don’t have to tell anyone that we found her here. We can just let her go.” Nines chimes in.

“If she causes any trouble we know who she is. She won’t get far. If she minds her business, we can give a second chance to a lost android.”

“I don’t have anywhere to go.” Ada squeezes Nines’ arm.

“We will not chase you down. If you require assistance, you have my interface.” Nines smiles lightly, giving Ada a knowing look. 

Ada gazes into his eyes, muttering a quick _thank you_ before running out the door and into the night. Nines’ eyeline follows her out before turning to Gavin. A grateful smile fills his features as he considers the man next to him. Mission successful.

~~~

Gavin leans against the balcony ledge, smoke wafting from his lit cigarette. Nines approaches him with his hands clasped behind his back. The sun steadily falls behind the horizon basking the atmosphere in a soft amber glow. As soon as Gavin notices Nines, he stubs out the cigarette. Discarding it in the nearby ashtray as the remaining embers fizzle out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’ll kill me.”

“After the recent events, I believe your nicotine addiction is hardly a priority.”

“We survived. Like always. And I think I’ll be alright, so long as I’ve got a terminator looking out for me.” Gavin smirks as he situates himself to face Nines, providing his full, undivided attention. But Nines offers him nothing in return; not a huff nor a roll of the eyes, not even a snide retort. Nothing but a simple side glance. 

“Detective. I have been processing the past couple of days. A lot has occurred and I believe we must discuss how we plan to move forward.” Nines finally turns to face Gavin. A vacant expression presents itself. Gavin’s heart sinks. Has Nines had a change of heart? Does he no longer wish to be close to Gavin? Was this all a big mistake?

“Oh. Buyer’s remorse, huh? Yeah I’ve heard that one before.”

“Of course not.” Nines states matter of factly. “I am simply concerned that I cannot provide everything you need.”

“Everything?”

“We have discussed this before. When you mentioned my interest in Ada.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, let me get this straight. So, you think that I’ve put up with a year of your shit, a year of that fuckin’ Ken Doll face smirking at me every day, and then put up with you almost dying, just so I could get laid? Nines. I don’t care. I don’t need any of that. Ever since I met you, things have just been better.”

“You require someone that is able to satisfy your needs. Someone who is more compatible for you.”

“Oh shut up, you’re more than enough for me. Hell, I’ve been lucky if I can scrounge together enough parts of myself to function in the morning.”

Nines gazes upon his companion. Studying his features as if seeing them for the first time. He raises his hand to grasp Gavin’s arm in an attempt to console him. Gavin catches his hand as it pulls away. He holds it in his own, intertwining their fingers. Nines’ skin retracts to reveal the pristine chassis underneath. Nines frowns briefly, hardly long enough for Gavin to notice. A faint blue glow encompasses their hands as Gavin studies the scene in front of him. 

“A while ago, you said I needed to figure out what I wanted. I did not wish to be a killer, but a protector. A protector of people. People like you.” Nines raises his free hand to rest on Gavin’s cheek, gazing into the depths of his golden eyes. “I meant what I said, Gavin. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, me neither, tin-can.”

Gavin closed the gap between them. Lips colliding in a tender and loving kiss. Nines’ hand moves to caress Gavin’s neck as Gavin pulls him closer by the waist. They eventually separate, resting their foreheads against one another. Gavin sighs contently, relishing in the serenity of the moment. Savouring every last detail. Ingraining it into the deepest fibres of his memory. He never wants to forget how perfect this feels. Never wants to let it go. And it was in this moment that Gavin realises, no matter what happens, nothing can tear them apart.

~~~

Nines wakes to the sun beating on his eyelids. Birds chirp as a light breeze rustles some nearby trees. He opens his eyes and allows himself to adjust to the brightness of his surroundings. Lush grass and vibrant flora encapsulate Nines’ field of view. An array of green, blue, purple and white. A pebbled path marks the way to a lone gazebo sitting underneath a weeping willow tree. The branches sway in the wind, beckoning Nines forward. The longer he stares, the more entranced he feels by the to and fro-ing. A _crunch_ is heard beneath him as he realises he’s begun to walk toward the gazebo, as if propelled by an unknown force. Bluebells line the edges of the path, the aroma of fresh lavender wafting into his sensory processors. How can a place so calming and tranquil instil such a deep sense of unnerve.

Nines climbs the small steps up to the gazebo. He pauses in the archway as he takes in the image before him. Inside sits two chairs and a table. Atop the table rests a chess board, already laid out and ready to play. Curious. Nines shifts his attention to the most notable feature of the scene in front of him. The lady sitting at the table, smiling up at him. Nines frowns, a pit sinking in his stomach. What is _she_ doing here?

“Hello Amanda.”


	2. Windmill

“This anti-android movement is getting completely out of hand. I have more android homicides land on my desk each week than I do human in a year.” Captain Fowler sighs, gesturing to his computer screen displaying the tens of open files.

He rubs his eyes before lifting his gaze to the three men in front of him. Gavin and Chris sit in their chairs like two school boys receiving a scolding from the headmaster. Their heads hang low, fully aware of Fowler’s distaste for unsolved cases. Gavin bounces his knee and picks at his fingers out of nervous habit. Behind them Nines stands poised, expression unwavering and hands clasped behind his back. Nines’ plumbing can be heard faintly whirring in the background, the silence was palpable. 

“So do any of you motherfucking rookies want to tell me exactly how you allowed so many to end up cold?” Fowler is seething, furious the trio were unable to provide a single suspect in light of the stolen cache of biocomponents. Gavin and Chris share a brief glance; unsure of how to proceed without disclosing the fact they released their primary suspect at the very scene of her crime. Gavin opens his mouth to bite back a snarky retort but Nines places a hand on his shoulder.

“Our sincerest apologies, Captain. Unfortunately, the multitude of leads we followed resulted in dead ends and were not of much import to disclose. Now the stolen biocomponents have been located and returned to the victims’ families, it would be unwise and unproductive to dwell on the case any further at this current time.” Gavin and Chris share another glance, impressed at Nines’ convincing answer. Although not entirely false, hopefully it would be enough to get Fowler off their backs. He contemplated Nines’ response.

“Fine. Hank and Connor have been relocated to help with a case in Washington, so you three are still on android homicide.” Fowler leant back in his chair, a deafening _creak_ echoing around the room. “Over the last few days we’ve had multiple reports of androids gone missing, presumed dead. Info’s at your terminals.”

And with a wave of his hand, Fowler ended the conversation. His attention now focused back on his screen. The grip on Gavin’s shoulder tightened as his impulse to complain and fight back bubbled under the surface. Swallowing it down, Gavin stood up and beelined for his desk, Chris and Nines in tow. 

Gavin whipped his chair out from under his desk and slumped into it. An exasperated sigh forces its way past his lips. Chris quietly approaches the desk and leans against it, arms crossed and a frown contorting his features. He raises a hand to rub at his eyes.

“That was stressful, I’m very stressed.”

“Can we ever catch a break in this fucking dump?”

“Really,” Chris deadpans, “we just _lied_ to Captain Fowler and _that’s_ what’s bothering you?” Gavin rolls his eyes.

“We did not lie. We simply evaded the truth.” Nines approaches the desk and situates himself behind Gavin, gazing over his shoulder at the computer screen in front. Gavin swivels quizzically to contemplate the man. Nines stands unwavering, immovable. His hands remain clasped behind his back and his expression is completely blank. Gavin looks his partner up and down, frowning lightly. Strange. He shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention to the terminal. Tapping at the keys on his desk, Gavin unlocks the desktop and flicks through the various files Fowler sent him. Chris leans over to peer at the screen.

“53 reports? Jesus. I better get my tablet.” Chris straightens and turns to his own desk a few paces away. Nines leans forward slightly and places a hand on the terminal. His skin retracts as he interfaces, collecting all of the available information. In that moment, Tina walks through the glass doors into the bullpen, wrapped in multiple layers of clothing and a light dusting of snow atop her shoulders and beanie. As she beelines for her desk, she balances four steaming cups in a take-away tray. 

“How’d it go with Fowler?” She carefully places the tray on her desk and begins removing her various layers. 

“Well, we lived.”

“Barely,” Chris chimes in as he returns to the group, “and he’s already given us another case.”

“Another one? Wow, crime really doesn’t stop for anyone.” Tina chuckles. “So what do we have this time?” Gavin leans back in his chair.

“More android abductions,” Gavin states matter-of-factly. Tina’s face drops as she lowers into her own chair and leans across the desk, her voice quieter now.

“You don’t think it could be Ada again, do you?”

“Doubt it. These seem much more random, and the one body that’s been found didn’t have anything stolen.” Gavin shifts his gaze between Chris and Tina as he lists his deductions. “Besides, she’s deviant now and as far as we’re aware deviants don’t kill other deviants.”

“You got all that just from _glancing_ at the files?” Chris is impressed.

“What can I say, I’m good at my job. I also overheard Wilson talk about it a few days ago in the breakroom.” Gavin smirks. Tina rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. 

“I got everyone coffee on my way in but after that I’m not sure you deserve it.” Gavin pouts as Tina rolls her eyes and lifts the tray to pass it around. She gestures for Nines to take his own cup but he doesn’t move.

“I didn’t actually get you coffee, Nines, don’t worry. It’s just some warm thirium.” Tina smiles politely, gesturing once more for Nines to take the cup.

“Thank you, Officer Chen. I appreciate the gesture but I do not require additional thirium right now.” Nines remains unmoving in his position behind Gavin. Gavin frowns. What’s gotten into him today?

“Go on, tin can, don’t be a prick.” Nines shifts his gaze to focus on Gavin. His pale eyes piercing into the detective’s very soul.

“Yes, Detective.” Nines unclasps his hands and reaches out for the cup. As he straightens again, Tina smiles, dumping the empty tray in her bin under the desk. 

Gavin can’t help but notice Nines’ strange behaviour. Last night on his balcony Gavin had begun to notice something wasn’t right. Nines had reverted to using more formal language with a monotone voice. Just like he had when they first met. Initially, Gavin thought he may have simply been exhausted following his fight with Ada. Now he wasn’t so sure. Then he was reminded of the sudden lack of affection. There were no more momentary brushes of their arms as they walked side by side, no more unprompted coffee runs, no more mutual teasing. Although their relationship had only recently progressed into something more romantic, they had always had these defining moments to call their own. But now Nines just seems...absent, distracted. Gavin recalls Nines’ reaction to the Phillip case from several months ago. How guilty and dejected he felt for being programmed to hunt deviants. How defeated he felt knowing he was almost the perpetrator of similar crimes. Perhaps he saw himself in Ada. Perhaps he’s still holding on to doubts on where he fits in the world. Gavin shakes the thoughts from his mind. He shouldn’t speculate like this. As soon as the opportunity arises, he’ll ask Nines. 

“Let’s go.” Chris looks up from his tablet confused.

“Go where?”

“These cases aren’t going to solve themselves, we need to question the families.” Gavin shoves his phone, keys and cigarettes into his jacket pocket as he stands. Nines steps to the side, the full cup of thirium still in hand. Gavin begins to head for the front door before swivelling on his heels and raising an eyebrow.

“Are you coming?” Chris turns to grab his coat before falling into step next to Gavin. Nines places his cup back on the desk and briefly peaks up through his eyelashes at Tina. She’s staring right back at him. She gives a small smile as if to say ‘it’s okay, it’s only a drink.’ Nines blinks rapidly for a moment before straightening his pristine white jacket and turning to follow Chris and Nines.

~~~

Nines paces in the zen garden, back and forth. An enormous projection screen hangs slightly above Nines, displaying each waking movement his eyes capture of the outside world. He stops and watches on in despair as his body follows Gavin and Chris out of the DPD and into a car. He didn’t do that, he isn’t in control. Why isn’t he in control? He lowers his head and peers at his hands. He can’t interface, he can’t run a diagnostic, he can’t even scan his environment - he can’t do _anything_. He’s a prisoner in his own mind. 

He looks back up to view the screen. His eyes capture Gavin through the rearview mirror of the car. If only he could reach out and touch him, if only he could just reach out and _say_ something. 

Amanda remains seated within the gazebo, straightening the chess board and its pieces every so often. Her impatience grows with each passing moment that Nines fails to join her. 

“What’s happening to me?” Amanda raises an eyebrow and lifts herself from her chair. She makes her way over Nines and places a hand on his shoulder. Whether it’s out of comfort or possession, Nines isn’t sure. He doesn’t care.

“What was supposed to happen from the very beginning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas :)  
> Give them some love on twitter-  
> wardenmages (Connor)  
> Janjan_nine (Jay)


	3. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:  
> This chapter contains homophobic slurs and a slightly graphic mental breakdown. If you are sensitive to these topics please skip this chapter (there aren't any major plot points in this one so it's okay to skip if you need to).

Gavin pulls into a gravel driveway of the nearby suburban Detroit neighbourhood. A classic white-picket fence, all-American home. He switches the ignition off and unbuckles his seatbelt. The three of them hesitate, unable to will themselves out of the car, mesmerised by the sight ahead of them. There, in bold, blue letters painted on the garage door is ‘CTRL ALT DEL’. Gavin can feel the anger swell in his chest.

“What do we know about the family?” Gavin questions. Chris pulls up his tablet and unlocks the screen, barely removing his eyes from the windscreen.

“Mother is Holly, father, Sam. Both are human. Their only daughter, Catherine, went missing a few days ago on her way home from school. No one’s heard anything since.” Chris slowly raises his head again to peer at the writing. Gavin sneers.

“Parents lose the closest thing they have to a daughter and  _ this _ is what they get.” Gavin huffs in disbelief. He can feel the rage seeping into the tiniest crevices of his being. And to think this time a year ago, he may have done the same thing. Now it just makes him sick.

Gavin can’t bear to look at it any longer. Pocketing his keys, he opens his door, pushes himself out the car and slams it shut behind him. He climbs the few steps up to the front door and wraps his fist against it. As he shoves his hands in his pockets, shielding them from the bitter winter breeze, Chris and Nines join him at the doorstep. Hurried shuffling can be heard from inside, the door creaks open. A man in his early thirties presents himself. With dishevelled hair and bloodshot eyes, he looks exhausted. 

“Hello, my name is Detective Gavin Reed. These are my colleagues Detective Chris Miller and Detective RK900. We’re here to discuss the disappearance of your daughter, would you mind if we came inside?” The man’s eyes flicked between the trio, contemplating. He lands on Nines, notices the vibrant LED and his shoulders visibly relax. 

“Of course, come in.” He steps aside to allow the three in, gesturing down the hallway. “My wife is in the living room down there.” Gavin smiles sadly.

“Thanks.” 

Gavin kicks his boots against the porch to knock off any snow before entering the home, Chris and Nines following suit. As he makes his way down the hall, he unzips his jacket, paying close attention to the multiple pictures of a happy family spaced evenly along the wall. He stops. The photo in front of him depicts the man in the doorway with, presumably, his wife and daughter. They seem happy. The daughter beams widely, unaware that her father snaps the picture of them as she looks back at her mother. Gavin’s lips tug up at the sides. He wonders what it would be like to have a family like this. To grow up with parents who looked at him like he was the very culmination of everything good and pure. He’s quick to blink away the rising tears as Nines creeps up behind him. Gavin clears his throat, continuing to the living room.

As Gavin enters, he notices a lady on the couch, hugging her knees tightly. She sniffles and reaches for a tissue on the coffee table. Next to the box stands another family picture, a memory forever immortalised. Gavin can’t bring himself to interrupt her mourning. She must be no older than her late twenties but the grief she’s experiencing will last her years. The front door clicks shut and the man enters the room. He kneels in front of his wife, consoling her with a stroke of her arm.

“Honey, it’s the DPD. They’ve come to ask about Catherine.” They share a silent conversation before the man prompts the trio to take a seat. Gavin finds the edge of the recliner and Chris pulls up a nearby stool. Nines moves to stand behind Gavin. As the man sits next to his wife, arms wrapped tightly around her, he turns to the detectives.

“Ma’am, sir, we understand this is an incredibly difficult time for you,” Chris begins, “so thank you for allowing us into your home.”

“Please, I’m Sam. This is Holly.” Chris smiles and nods.

“Anything you can tell us about your daughter, about the day she went missing, the people she was with, anything, would help us a lot.” Sam nods and thinks for a moment.

“Well, there’s nothing I can think of that stands out. She’s an ordinary twelve year old - or, well, she  _ looks  _ like an ordinary twelve year old. She goes to a normal school for both androids and humans. She isn’t too popular with the human kids, but, what android is these days?” Sam looks up at Nines sympathetically. “I must admit, I was really hesitant about letting you guys in earlier. With all these anti-android shenanigans going on, it’s hard to tell who we can trust anymore.”

“Do you think it was the person who painted your garage?” Gavin intercepts. Sam chuckles sadly and peers into his lap.

“No, no. That was just a bunch of kids. We caught them right as they were running off.” This time, Holly speaks up.

“You must be that android detective we’ve heard all about, the one that helped Markus win the revolution.” All eyes turn to her in bewilderment. Nines’ LED flashes yellow briefly before continuing to rotate blue.

“I’m sorry, you are mistaken. My name is Nines, I am a RK900. My predecessor, Connor, a RK800, assisted Markus in the revolution. He is currently in Washington,” Nines informs.

“Oh, you’re a detective android too? Catherine could never stop going on about you guys. You’re her heroes. She wants to be just like you when she’s older. If… if she’s-” Holly chokes on her words as tears threaten to spill over her cheeks once more. Sam hugs her tighter, rubbing her shoulders. Gavin shifts his gaze away from the couple, he feels intrusive.

“Does Catherine have a bedroom that we could look at?”

“Of course. It’s upstairs, first door on the left.” Gavin thanks Sam and stands, gesturing for Nines to follow.

Gavin hastily makes his way down the hall and begins climbing the stairs. Along the walls sit more family photos. One of them at the beach, one of Sam and Holly’s wedding day, one of them pulling Christmas crackers together. Gavin can feel the happiness for the family settle the anger simmering away deep in his gut, but he also can’t help but feel a slight twang in his heart for his own selfish reasons. 

As he reaches the landing, Gavin notices the closed door to his left adorning the name ‘Catherine’ in colourful letters. He reaches for the doorknob and pushes past the entrance. Inside was nothing more than a typical twelve year old girl’s bedroom. A single bed lay pushed up against the far right wall with a bedside table sitting next to it. A wardrobe looms in the corner of the room, covered in various animal stickers. A bookshelf leans against it, filled with tens of novels ranging from ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ and ‘The Book Thief’ to ‘Cloud Atlas’ and the full ‘His Dark Materials’ series. Smart girl. Gavin turns to the wall of the door. In the middle sits a desk; a potted plant, some notes and a laptop lay waiting. The wall behind the desk is littered with pictures and drawings. Some are of her family, some of friends, some are of plants and various inspirational quotes. Nines silently enters, peering around the room, analysing. He steps next to Gavin and clasps his hands behind his back, searching through the images. 

“I always wanted a family like this.” Nines turned his head toward Gavin questioningly. “She’s not even their biological daughter but they treat her like she is. I was lucky when my parents even remembered my birthday.” Nines remained silent, waiting for Gavin to continue. Tears well in Gavin’s eyes as he recalls the shitshow that was his childhood. Maybe his parents loved him once upon a time, but not anymore. Not for a very long time. Gavin wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and laughed.

“One time, after coming home from school, I asked my parents if I could go trick-or-treating with some friends around the block over the weekend and y’know what they did? They laughed. They laughed and said ‘no  _ faggot _ son of ours has friends’.” Gavin’s voice hitches in his throat as he turns to face Nines. 

“Everyone always asks why I hate androids so much but it was never about them. It was about  _ us. _ For all of human history, we’ve slaughtered, enslaved,  _ hated _ no one but each other. Androids show up and after a whole twenty five years of existence demand freedom when  _ we can’t even give it to our own fucking species _ .

I see this picture perfect family and all I can think is where did I go wrong? What did I do for my parents to hate me so much that, even though I'm human, they would rather get high on red ice than watch me graduate?” Nines doesn’t know how to respond. His LED rotates a blaring red. He reaches forward to place a delicate hand on Gavin’s cheek.

“It wasn’t your fault, Detective.” Gavin sniffles as he wipes his face along the back of his sleeve. “Your family does not end in blood. You have Tina and Chris, you have Fowler. You have me.” Nines leans forward and kisses the tear stains down Gavin’s cheeks. As Nines’ LED ticks back to a calm blue, Gavin reaches up to place his hands on Nines’ waist.

“Fuck, you’re such a sap,” Gavin grins. Suddenly, Nines flings himself backward. LED flashing red. He grips his hair and shakes his head, eyes blinking rapidly. He doubles over as a faint groan escapes his lips.

“Nines? What’s wrong?” Gavin takes a step forward toward his partner. Worry waves over him. But, just as quickly as Nines bent over, he stands up again. As if nothing happened, he straightens his jacket, expressionless. Before Gavin is able to ask what just happened, Chris knocks on the door, startling him.

“Y’all ready to go? I think I’ve got everything I can out of them.”

As the three of them make their way back down the stairs and out the door, Gavin wonders if he went too far. Admittedly, having a slight mental breakdown in the home of a victim’s family was completely inappropriate. Nines has enough on his plate at the moment. Especially considering the whole Ada thing was only yesterday. He doesn’t need Gavin’s repressed childhood trauma on top of that too. 

Chris thanks the couple as they see them to the car. They seem in a much happier mood than before, cracking a smile here and there as Chris continues to chat. Gavin begins to wonder how he manages to be so personable so easily. He shakes his head. He needs to chat with Nines.

“Hey Nines, um… listen, I know I’m not very good at the whole feelings thing but… thank you for listening to me earlier. I’m sorry I just dumped all that on you suddenly, are you okay?” Gavin raises his hand to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t sure why he still struggled to talk about these things. He had already opened his heart up for the world to see. Already laid himself bare and vulnerable for Nines to laugh at - but he didn’t. He’s still here, by his side. Granted, it was only a few days ago he disclosed so much about his past for the first time with someone other than his cat. Where he awoke to Nines cooking him eggs and toast after they fell asleep together post-nightmare. But that’s besides the point. He doesn’t open up like that to just anyone. He isn’t used to allowing others to witness his vulnerability.

“Of course, Detective.” Gavin isn’t convinced but doesn’t push it any further. Nines will talk to him when he’s ready. Gavin takes Nines’ hands in his own and squeezes them lightly.

“Okay, well, I’m here if you need me.” He gazes directly into Nines’ eyes, trying to project all the love and acceptance he has for the other in that very moment. 

“While I appreciate your concern, I am truly alright. There is nothing to feel troubled over.” Nines drops their hands and goes to open the car door for Gavin. He chuckles lightly.

“Sure thing, tin can.”

~~~

Nines screams as he bangs against the red forcefield. The screen above him shows Gavin crying and in the middle of opening up about his past. Something Nines would continuously struggle to learn about. ‘Contain RK900’ fills his vision as he hits the red wall. He was so close, he was in control. And then she ripped it out from underneath him. Gavin  _ needs _ him.  _ He _ needs  _ Gavin. _

“You cannot force your way out, RK900, you may as well sit down with me.”

“I  _ told _ you, I don’t want to play your _ stupid _ game!” Amanda raises her eyebrows briefly.

  
“So be it.” Nines turns around and watches as she plays both the black  _ and  _ white pieces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas!  
> Give them some love on twitter:  
> wardenmages (Connor)  
> Janjan_nine (Jay)


	4. Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: slightly graphic description of a dead (android) body

Gavin’s eyes lazily focus on his screen as he scrolls through the plethora of files and case notes, searching for any possible links. Nothing. There is no pattern, no common denominator, no bread crumbs. With each passing day the reports of missing androids appear to be doubling and there is nothing Gavin has to show for it. It has been two weeks since Gavin overheard Wilson discuss the discovery of their one and only body. A KL900, Syira. She was a practicing android trauma counsellor, abducted from her inner-city office during her lunch break. Her body was sent to Cyberlife for analysis. It was concluded that, due to the significant loss of thirium, her circuitry was completely fried. There was little they could do. There was no way they would be able to recover her memory files. She was gone. Gavin had never heard of anything like it. Sure, without thirium, androids cannot live - just like humans cannot live without blood - but for prolonged and significant loss of thirium to result in permanent system failure? Gavin’s head is swimming with stress and confusion. He needs a smoke. 

Lifting himself from his office chair and collecting his cigarette pack and lighter, Gavin heads for the front door. He almost hesitates at the lack of teasing comments from Nines. No ‘it is unlike you to slack off, Detective’ or ‘Gavin, you are fifteen to thirty times more likely to suffer from lung cancer if you continue this habit’. Instead, he remains standing firmly next to Gavin’s desk - expressionless, staring off into the distance. Come to think of it, Gavin struggles to recall one time within the last week where Nines did something for himself, something he  _ wanted, anything. _ It’s almost as if he’s in stand-by mode, waiting. What for, Gavin isn’t sure. He shakes his head and ruffles his hair lightly. God, the garbage he thinks up when he’s drunk on a lack of sleep. 

He goes to step outside and a cool rush of air brushes across his cheeks. A shiver creeps along Gavin’s bones. Of course he left his jacket inside, no use going back for it, he’ll be quick. Fucking climate change and this fucking freak November snowstorm. Gavin shakily removes a cigarette from its pack and flicks on the plasma lighter. He places the cigarette between his lips, lights it and inhales deeply. He holds his breath for a few seconds before exhaling forcefully, relief settling in his anxious veins. Gavin leans his head against the wall behind him. That’s better. 

It has been three days since Gavin, Nines and Chris followed up with Catherine’s family. They have spoken with tens of families and friends of the missing androids, each describing vastly different backgrounds, functions and personalities. Gavin struggles to see the link between them. And with what little information they have and only one body to go off of, he can only assume similar fates to Syira await those still missing. Maybe Tina was right, maybe this is Ada trying to make another body. Or worse, maybe it’s someone trying to  _ copy _ Ada. 

Gavin closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows. No biocomponents were stolen from Syira, only her thirium. But maybe that was the point, to stockpile thirium for a new body? No, that’s too obvious, why would someone willingly put a spotlight on themselves when they could just as easily acquire thirium through much more inconspicuous, cheaper methods? Unless the android’s short circuits were simply an accident and someone stole the thirium after she died. No, the Cyberlife reports state the circuits were fried  _ after _ they were drained. Or maybe it’s all just one big cover-up by a multi-billion dollar company to find alternative methods of “selling” androids again. Gavin rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands. Now he’s resorting to conspiracy theories? Really? Fuck, this is infuriating. He needs more information, there’s too little to go off. 

As if on cue, Chris rounds the corner, rubbing his arms furiously as puffs of warm air escape his lungs. He looks to be searching for something as he whips his head back and forth, scanning the DPD courtyard. His eyes light up as they fall on Gavin, beckoning for him to come back inside. 

“Just got a call from one of the officers on patrol. They found something.” Gavin takes one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it on the ground and stamping it out with his heel. Finally, a lead.

~~~

A light breeze flows over the garden as bees hum through the lavender. Amanda crouches next to the line of bluebells along the pebbled path, tending to their wilted petals. A faint smile pulls at the corners of her lips. Nines feels his own lips perk up in a sneer. Her enjoyment irks him.

Nines continues to watch her from a distance, pacing within the gazebo. He’s unsure of how to proceed. Should he keep fighting and hope Amanda falters enough to slip through her firewalls? Should he give in to her games and follow his programming as he’s designed to do? Or maybe he should simply trust that Gavin and his friends will be able to find a way to rescue him? Nines clenches his jaw and leans against the barricade. The leaves of the weeping willow tree brush along his back, quelling his elevating stress levels. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  _ God _ he wishes Zenvin was here, he always has good advice. 

Reopening his eyes, Nines forcibly releases the tension bundling within his shoulders and reaches for the chair in front. Amanda wants him to play with her? Fine. He’ll play.

~~~

The trio arrives at a downtown alley. A police officer stands guard at its entrance, vibrant yellow holograms warn any passersby to stay away. Drones loom above in an attempt to maintain control over the growing crowd. News reporters line the opposite side of the street, craning their heads, chatting with locals, each trying to get their latest scoop. Gavin groans mentally - this is going to be fun. 

Shifting the car into park, Gavin unbuckles his seatbelt and makes his way toward the crime scene. Chris promptly follows but Nines seems to hesitate, unmoving from his position in the backseat. Gavin’s quick to notice the lack of presence looming over his shoulder and turns to tease Nines into picking up the pace. Through the window, Gavin notices Nines’ rotating yellow LED. He frowns. Something isn’t right. He motions for Chris to continue on while he returns to the car. Gavin opens the door and peers in.

“Whatcha waitin’ for, plastic butt?” Nines’ eyes blink rapidly briefly before he turns to face his partner.

“My apologies, Detective, I was reviewing the case notes and seemed to have lost track of time.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and lifts himself from the car. Gavin raises an eyebrow as he watches Nines close the door and beeline for the alley. Okay, that was  _ very _ strange. 

Gavin is quick to compose himself and follows Nines into the alley. As he passes through the yellow barrier, the atmosphere shifts from bustling with curiosity and excitement to a quiet and solemn whisper. Gavin contemplates his surroundings. It’s a long and dark alleyway, the buildings on either side blocking any opportunity for light to filter through. Dumpsters and rubbish bags line the left wall. To the right, Chris chats with Officer Wilson. 

“Same as the other one?” Gavin interrupts. Nines peers over the one dumpster with its lid perched wide open.

“As far as we can tell, yeah.” Officer Wilson points to the dumpster. “They’re in there. No-one’s had a good, close look yet.” Gavin nods and wanders over to Nines’ side. 

Shoving his hands into the warmth of his jacket pockets, Gavin shifts his view downward to gaze upon the body. There lay the naked remains of one of the missing androids, contorted into an awkward position as if nonchalantly tossed away. Skin completely deactivated, leaving nothing but the white chassis underneath. Their eyes sit wide open, mouth slightly ajar in a silenced cry. There doesn’t appear to be any thirium soaked into the victim’s skin, but who knows how long they have been lying here. It’s very likely it’s been longer than the few hours it takes for thirium to evaporate and become invisible to the naked eye. Gavin shifts his attention to his partner standing next to him. Nines’ LED rotates a blaring yellow as he stares at the body below, unmoving from his position. Gavin raises an eyebrow.

“See anything?” No response. He’s not day-dreaming again, is he? 

“Hello? Meatsack to tincan, come in.” Nines blinks rapidly before seemingly returning to reality.

“Apologies, Detective. I am analysing the body now.” Nines swings himself over the edge of the dumpster and into the piles of filth beneath. He crouches next to the body, skin retracting on his left hand as he scans for missing or damaged parts. Gavin watches on from the alley, frowning. What has gotten into him lately? 

“It appears no biocomponents have been stolen. No major damage appears to have been inflicted, however the thirium content is at one percent capacity.” Gavin nods along to Nines’ assessment.

“What’s with all the holes and bumps? Were they done recently?”

“This android was designed for military combat,” Nines sifts through his facial recognition software, “a SQ800 by the registered name ‘Jay’. These markings were likely acquired during active duty and appear to be at least one month old. The report concerning their disappearance was filed only eight days ago.” Gavin hummed, mulling over the information.

“What about in there? Anything fried?” Gavin gestures to the android’s head. Nines rests his hand on the android’s head, searching for anything retrievable. 

“I am unable to determine the extent of contamination to the central processing unit but there appears to be significant and irreparable damage.”

“Fuck.” Gavin groans. Of course there is. Nines stands again, dusting off his white jacket before removing himself from the dumpster and returning to Gavin’s side. Behind them, Chris thanks Wilson and wanders over. He hovers next to Gavin, eyes soaking up the scene in front of him, and grimaces.

“Wilson says they’re off-duty from Russia. Imagine that, you live in the Arctic for months, survive getting shot at and then come back home only for someone to sneak up and steal all your blood. Yikes.” Gavin pauses, turning his attention to Chris. “What? You have to feel  _ some _ sympathy, Gavin.” 

Gavin raises an eyebrow but the knot in his gut tugs at him to just  _ pay attention _ . He doesn’t quite understand. Of course he feels sympathy for the android. It’s a horrible way to go. It’s completely, absolutely unjust. They willingly put their life in harm's way to protect the country that sought to keep their entire species enslaved. A noble cause for an ending so dirty. But something still just doesn’t sit right with Gavin.

“It’s not that, maybe you’re onto something.” Gavin huffs a breath and returns his attention to the body. “Look, none of these scars are new. It’s one thing to have all your thirium taken but to go without a fight? They’re a military android, they would’ve noticed if someone tried to attack them.” Chris nods as Gavin continues, “it has to be someone they knew and trusted. Someone they were comfortable enough with to lower their guard around.”

“You don’t think this was random?”

“I think someone went to one hell of an effort to get this guy and steal all their blood if it was ‘just another random hate crime’.” Gavin turns to Nines patiently listening in to the conversation. “What do you think?” 

“There are too many possibilities to analyse before I will be able to conclusively offer a solution. I suggest we collect the evidence and reconvene at the precinct to contemplate the location of the stolen thirium. Perhaps the android’s acquaintances may assist us in navigating any social circles or relationships of concern. It may also be noteworthy to contact Cyberlife for previous diagnostic reports into any relevant faults alluding to the missing thirium.” The corners of Gavin’s mouth perk up briefly. A deep warmth spreads throughout his body. As strange as Nines has been acting, this ‘smart talk’ is admittedly  _ really  _ attractive. He shakes the thoughts away. This is a crime scene. There’s a time and a place, Gavin, and this is not it.

Gavin swivels on his heels in search of one of the officers. Nines is right. There is little evidence presenting itself on the androids - no wounds, no fingerprints, not even any clothes. The missing thirium being the only lead they have so far and standing around looking for something that isn’t there won’t get them any closer to finding out who did it.

“Wilson!” Gavin yells at the Officer dawdling in the entrance of the alley. “I want this body taken back to the DPD and analysed. Get Cyberlife on the phone and have them take a look, too. And for fuck’s sake, don’t get any scratches on it.”

“Yessir.” It wasn’t lost on Gavin when Wilson flinched at the call of his name. It’s always fun to pick on the officers. He turns back to Chris and Nines. “So, back to the office, then?” 

“Actually, it’s getting late. I promised Simone we’d have a date night tonight so I’m gonna be leaving on time today, for once,” Chris interjects. Gavin quirks an eyebrow quizzically. Late? But the day’s only just started? He fishes around his pockets for his phone before retrieving it and flicking on the screen. 5:43pm blares back at him in bright text. 

“Fuck, time really does fly when you’re having fun.” Chris huffs lightly at Gavin’s reply.

“Unless you two need me? I can cancel.” Gavin rolls his eyes.

“We don’t need supervising, Chris. Go enjoy being disgustingly romantic.” Chris smirks and nudges Gavin’s side.

“Hey, no one’s stopping you two from going home early and having your own romantic night in.” Chris flicks his eyes between Gavin and Nines, wiggling his eyebrows. Gavin groans.

  
“Don’t forget who drove you here, I’ll happily make you walk home. Bet you’ll have fun explaining why you’re late to date night  _ and _ why you’re drenched in snow.” Gavin ignores Chris’ chuckle and begins making his way toward the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my lovely betas :)  
> Give them some love on twitter:  
> wardenmages (Connor)  
> Janjan_nines (Jay)


End file.
